Guardian Canine
by Erisna
Summary: When an attempt is made on Midna's life, she decides that Link would make a much more effective guardian... Especially as a wolf. [LinkxMidna, Post TP]
1. The Plan

Guardian Canine

A/N: Here is the first promised chapter of Guardian Canine. This shall be a LinkxMidna story. I have some ideas where the plotline is going, but this was mainly sort of a spontaneous idea that I'm going with. First chapter is a little short and choppy. Hopefully they will get better and longer. Reviews are love:3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Plan**

Midna cursed quietly under her breath, pressing her hands to her throbbing temples. That had been the third attempt on her life this week! She turned away so she wouldn't have to watch the body of the would-be assassin being dragged away. The guards at her door were so incompetent… They had let another one through. A week of guarding the latrines should take care of that…

She grinned wickedly, and then flinched as it hurt her slashed cheek. The wound would leave an ugly scar. Unbidden, a stray thought slipped into her mind.

_Link wouldn't have let that person through… _

She tried to silence the thought as she nodded dismissal at the maids who had cleaned up the blood. They left her to try and get what sleep she could… If any.

She sighed and walked to the tall window, leaning against it and staring out at her darkened kingdom. The sun never fully rose in Twilight, but nor did it fully set- the time was only discernable by a faint darkening or lightening of the gloom. She growled under her breath and began to pace, trying to figure out a solution to her problem.

Unbidden, the stray thought from earlier surfaced. Instead of banishing it, she let it mull over in her mind.

It wasn't uncommon for rulers to have exotic carnivores as guard animals, was it? She crossed into her living chambers to her bookshelf. Her eyes needed no light in their natural element as she pulled a heavy volume off the shelf. A large biography of the most recent rulers of Twilight. She flipped pages aimlessly, searching for portraits.

There! Her grandfather with a large Twilight Karagok on a heavy chain… Her great-grandfather with a Wolfos… And she vividly remembered playing with her mother's guard leopard- or rather, teasing it just beyond the reach of its chain. Link in Sacred Wolf form could do the job quite nicely.

Besides the pressing matter of her need for protection, a want born of pure loneliness craved his company. She missed being able to rant to the silent warrior, seeing his gentle smile… And the feeling of being truly close to someone you trusted with your life and soul. And she knew he missed her. Unknown to the light-dwellers, the Twilight Palace contained several pools of dark water known only to a select few. These reservoirs of water were appropriately called 'Watching Pools'. They did what their name suggested. By reciting a specific spell, one could watch anything one desired in the Light World. Midna had made use of these quite often to watch Link.

He had been forced into an unwilling marriage with Zelda, whom he cared for but did not love. He often took up his wolf form and traveled to Gerudo desert- and from there to the Arbiter's Ground and the Mirror Chamber. He stared for long hours at the pedestal of the shattered mirror. Even from her palace she could dimly feel his emotions… Sadness, depression, loneliness… And a taste of a foreign emotion she couldn't identify. She sighed and shook her head as she replaced the volume.

A small rift in the border that only she knew about would serve the purpose of getting back to the Light Realm and also bringing Link back with her. Once here, he would serve as her guard wolf… If was a perfect plan.

With that thought she returned to bed, a satisfied smile upon her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And so ends Chapter One. Tell me that you think!

-Erisna Deathclaw


	2. Retrieval

Guardian Canine

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long, dear readers. I've had writers block, volleyball practices + a game and a major tournament on my plate lately. Along with school, which seriously limits my time on the computer. So, here is the second chapter of Guardian Canine! Read and review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rift in the worlds between Light and Twilight has never seemed more welcoming than now. The princess of the gloomy realm waited for the portal to open, a smile close on her lips. The slash on her cheek had been bandaged and was now slowly healing. In an un-princess like posture, she was resting with her head perched on top of her knees as she waited impatiently for the portal to open. That meant that it was twilight in the other world- the only time the borders merged briefly.

And in a sudden rush of soft light seen through the black veil of the border, the rift became evident. She stood quickly and with a quick prayer, slipped through.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She cursed under her breath as she rose, pressing a hand to her cheek where she had inadvertently scraped it against the ground. She silently made sure of where she was.

Her rift had placed her in the field south of Castle Town- exactly where she'd hoped to be. The moon's light shone bright down onto the field. She smiled and stepped towards the castle… Only to freeze as she heard a crackling, somehow dusty-sounding noise behind her. Only one creature made that kind of noise as it was digging its way up from the earth.

Wolfos.

She whirled around, and was faced with the whole pack that inhabited this area. They remembered her, unfortunately.

_"Dark rider!" _The leader snarled in the language that all dark creatures understood. _"It was unwise to enter our lands without the protection of the Great Wolf." _She supposed that meant Link. _"For this mistake, you shall die." _With no other warning he leaped, bone-white fangs gleaming in the light. He would have slashed her throat wide open with unbeatable speed…

If he wasn't suddenly intercepted by a huge black-and-tan wolf. There was a shriek and a crack as fragile bones shattered with no muscle to cushion and protect them. The Wolfos shrieked and cowered.

_"Great Wolf! Great Wolf!" _They gibbered at the immense canine that was Link. _"Spare us! We were only acting under orders! Under orders, we say!" _He glared at them, holding the shattered body of their leader under one paw. He bared his teeth at them and they buried themselves, shrieking. Their leader howled curses at them before Link delicately stomped his skull into dust. Shaking his head, he turned to look at Midna. She cracked a crooked smile.

"Nice save, oh 'Great Wolf.'" She was _never _going to let him live that down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"So let me get this straight. You want me to come back to the Twilight with you to be your guard wolf?" _She could've sworn Link's mental tone was amused.

He had changed back into his human form and they were now resting against the border wall of the castle. (After the completely necessary hugging and kissing, of course… They hadn't seen each other in months!)

"Yeah, that's about it." His bright sapphire eyes gleamed in the darkness, and his teeth flashed white as he grinned.

_"I'm in." _


End file.
